


In Love

by JohnlockedDancer



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Crush, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Hurt/Comfort, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Male Slash, Mutual Pining, Nightmares, OTP Feels, Pikashipping, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon Fanfiction, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sharing a Bed, Sweet, Tears, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 19:30:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13301691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnlockedDancer/pseuds/JohnlockedDancer
Summary: Pokemon/trainer romance!Pikachu has nightmares where Ash hates him/leaves him. He finds out that Ash is having nightmares too! About what? Well, read to find out :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I guess you could say that I’m slightly inspired by this wonderful fanfiction: https://m.fanfiction.net/s/5750851/1/Lightning-Has-Stricken-My-Heart  
> Check it out!

Pikachu was stirring in his sleep, slowly waking up. Under his small, yellow body, he could feel bare skin, ribs and muscles moving up and down in a steady rythm.  
Looking down at Ash’s face, (the most beautiful face in all the world) Pikachu felt himself smile a little. Jumping off of the boys’ chest, down on the floor from the bed, the electric type pokemon crossed the floor on all fours, taking a final jump, up onto the windowsill. A slight breeze floated through the open window, combing through Pikachu’s yellow fur, cooling his hot face, drying the slight wetness from his cheeks.  
The dream that had woken him up hadn’t changed much from the previous ones: Ash screaming at Pikachu how much he hated him, abandoning him or both.  
Of course, Ash would never ever do that in real life, would never hurt Pikachu, at least not intentionally. Right?  
Shaking his head vigorously, Pikachu turned around, looking at his trainer and friend once more. The boy was also stirring now so Pikachu decided to go back to bed. He knew that his presence always calmed Ash.  
Just as pikachu was about to move himself to sleep on Ash’s chest again, the boy started talking: no...no...no...Pikachu no!!!! Still asleep, Ash began sobbing. Worriedly, Pikachu crawled on top of Ash, licking at the tears streaming down the boy’s cheeks.  
After a few minutes, Ash calmed down. Giving one last lick (but this time at the corner of Ash’s mouth), Pikachu finally curled up on Ash’s chest, finally allowing himself to drift off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash is thinking about his nightmare and stares a little too much!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reviewing and kudos! It means a lot to me!

Strays of sunlight found their way through the open window, moving to urge the two sleeping forms on the bed awake.  
Ash stirred once more, blinking his eyes open, that warm, furry weight on his chest, comforting and calming as always. Reaching out, the boy stroked his fingers over Pikachu’s back, never seizing to marvel at the softness and warmth that was his best friend in the whole world and...perhaps more?  
Ash remembered the dream he’d had that night. That particular dream, or more accurate, that particular nightmare, had shaken Ash to the very core, his heart constricting painfully at the mere thought of it. The content of the nightmare had consisted of him and Pikachu battling Misty and Eevee. When the battle was over, instead of returning to Ash as he always do, the electric type pokemon made his way towards Misty, Eevee being the one returning to Ash instead. The boy tried to scream for his Pikachu to come back, but no sound would come out of his mouth. Suddenly, Misty picked up Pikachu and started kissing him. The next thing he knew, Pikachu was staring at him, eyes turning a flashing red while that small, yellow body was morphing into a horrible thing with giant claws and a mouth with huge, sharp teeth, that same mouth forming words that Ash couldn’t make out at first. When they finally sank in, he started sobbing. The words that were said to him? “I hate you, Ash!”  
Although Pikachu in his nightmare certainly didn’t look like the real Pikachu, his voice hadn’t changed at all. That had been the most frightening thing of the whole dream. Finally, Ash’s voice came back to him, screaming: “no...no...no...Pikachu no!!!!” The funny thing was that he didn’t remember waking up. He did feel something soft and dry stroking first his cheeks and then, the corner of his mouth. Was it...could it be...?  
Ash both felt and saw Pikachu moving. His little buddy stretched and opened his mouth in a yawn. The boy treasured these moments in his heart; he really couldn’t help the feeling of pure bliss as Pikachu opened his eyes, looking him straight in the eye. “Pika? Pikapi?” The slightly worried look he got made Ash blink and shake his head. “No, buddy, I’m alright.” Ash just couldn’t stop staring. Or smiling for that matter, no wonder Pikachu was worried about him!  
“Did you lick my mouth Pikachu?” His heart was picking up speed. They continued to stare at each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for kudos and comments! Much appreciated :) here’s the last chapter! Enjoy :)

“Pi...pika.” Pikachu nodded and suddenly growing anxious, shifted his gaze as to concentrate on anything but Ash’s face.  
Two fingers settled under Pikachu’s chin, lovingly guiding him back to focus on the boy they belonged to once again. Pikachu’s breath hitched in his throat. Those shining, brown eyes and that beautiful curve of the boy’s mouth...it was all too much for Pikachu. He simply couldn’t help himself. He was leaning towards Ash and found himself giving a brief lick at that tempting mouth. Oh how his heart was racing!  
Pulling away slowly, Pikachu studied Ash, watching as the boy fluttered his eyes open.  
Ash moved his hand to rest on one of Pikachu’s furry, red cheeks instead. Searching the eyes of his pokemon, Ash leaned towards him once more, pressing his mouth to Pikachu’s who opened his own mouth, giving some more licks.  
Ash’s mouth immediately opened up, catching that searching tongue.  
Pikachu’s small paws, pressing against Ash’s chest, felt the racing heart beats beneath skin, muscles and ribs.  
With a breathless pause, a tender embrace and loving words, the pokemon and his boy fell into a much needed and peaceful sleep.


End file.
